Axial fans are used in vehicle cooling systems. Such fans can create a region of low air flow velocity both ahead of and behind the fan drive hub. When such a fan is closely coupled to a series of heat exchangers, this can result in poor utilization of the heat exchange surface near the area of low velocity. It is believed that system efficiency can be improved by pre-conditioning the air that enters the fan and post-conditioning the air that leaves the fan.